The Star's Chance
by bunnylov3r22
Summary: Butch Jojo has never met a girl worth keeping, having been careful not to fall for just any girl. But what happens when he meets Kaoru, a senior soccer star who dreams to be in the big leagues and has no time for romance, especially when they don't start off on the right foot. KaoruxButch, mentions of MiyakoxBoomer and MomokoxBrick
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay here is my KaoruxButch story...my friend advised me that everyone loves this pair the most. ^.^**

**Kaoru: Why just focusing on us?!**

**Butch: Aww why not? *pouts***

**Kaoru: Oh, whatever!**

**Me: Okay, Enjoy reading! Tell me what you think! ;D** **Oh and important note: *They are not superheroes in this one...wanted to make it different***

* * *

Kaoru Matsubara, a 18-year-old girl, paced around her room. It was a normal teenage room with lime green walls and a brown carpet. Mostly soccer trophies along with other sporting awards decorated her walls and shelves. She has been in love with soccer since that fateful day her brother Dai gave her his lucky soccer shoes.

"Kaoru-chan, are you ready yet?" Kaoru heard her best friend Miyako say. Kaoru stopped pacing and sighed. She grabbed a green t-shirt that shows off her shoulders on an impulse and threw it on. She stared at it and shrugged, she was running late anyways.

She grabbed her green and white sneakers and placed them on while sighing and running a hand through her hair. It was short and layered to her collar-bone. Kaoru has developed well from her early teenage years. She has the biggest breasts out of the group, it being 34 D-cups. She had the perfect hips to match and long creamy legs. She noticed the lustful stares the boys on the team give her but she has no time for that. She mostly just threatens them with death.

"KAORU!" She heard Momoko yell and rolled her eyes. Momoko has long since stopped being boy crazy and has her own fan club as well, hers balancing girls and guys. Kaoru mainly has more girl fans than boys and Miyako has mainly boys. Miyako is still the model prettiest of them but it doesn't bother Kaoru.

"I'M COMING, DAMN!" Kaoru yelled back and grabbed her soccer printed bag, racing down the stairs. Miyako was wearing a tight blue t-shirt with a flannel skirt to match and blue flats. Momoko wore a pink heart loose over shirt with a light pink tank underneath and pink flats.

"Wow you look so good Kaoru-chan" Miyako smiled and She shrugged.

"Just grabbed something. Lets go I don't need to be tardy again" Kaoru said as we walked out of her house and on their way to school.

* * *

Butch groaned as he got up. He turned to look at the clock and paled a bit. It was 7:32, he was so late! How could his brothers just leave without him?! Butch kicks the covers off and runs to his closet. He decides on a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, not giving a damn. He gets attention anyways.

Butch Jojo, a 18-year-old boy, leads a causal but slightly boring life. Nothing exciting ever happens and he doesn't really have any major goals in his life. Not like his triplets. Brick wants to become a World Renowned Scientist or whatever. Boomer wants to find the perfect girl and get married. BORING.

Butch has black spiked-up hair that give off the hot bad boy-biker look. He has a great 6 pack and perfect adorning muscles. And like any bad boy he rides a motorcycle and cuts class sometimes. He is a MAJOR PLAYBOY but for some reason never lets himself get to far with any one girl.

"Where are my damn keys?" Butch cursed searching his pockets. He ran down the stairs of him and his brothers apartment and found them on the couch. "Good."

Butch goes out the door and into the elevator with a bored expression. What good would it do him to go to school anyways? He guesses he just loves the attention from the female population. Who would be his latest 'project'? He almost dated half the school girl...none worth _keeping_.

"Whatever" Butch sighs getting on his motorcycle and rides to school.

* * *

**TIMESKIP: AFTER SCHOOL (Yes nothing important happens during school) **

Kaoru waves goodbye to her friends and heads toward the gym. She notices the stares and admiration eyes from many girls who wanted to be just like her. It always used to annoy her and gross her out but now...she is proud to be a good example to the other girls.

"Hell yeah.." Kaoru says grinning as she runs to the front of the gym. She notices a crowd of unhappy boys and pushes through.

"Oh...Hey Kaoru-chan" Mitch, one of her male best friends said. "The gym is under maintenance, one of the score boards fell to the gym floor" Kaoru's face fell into an angry one.

"Under maintenance?! But- tomorrow is the-"

"Yeah the big game, I know right?" Mitch sighed angrily. Mitch was on the same team as Kaoru. He sighed again with a comprehending look. "I guess I'll practice at home then, see ya"

"Wait where are you going, Mitch?" Kaoru asked curiously. Practicing at home might just be a good idea, though she likes her peace and quiet. Her Mom doesn't agree with the way she wants to run her life, which really annoys Kaoru. Mitch grinned.

"I have to take Robin home" Mitch cheered. Robin was a good friend of Kaoru's, maybe not a best friend, but she is Mitch's long time sweetheart and they finally hit it off in the summer.

"Oh okay, whatever" Kaoru said sighing. She turns and walks away, heading home. She begin to glare at anyone looking at her, mainly guys.

'Why today? Tomorrow is the big game, everyone is counting on me! TALENT SCOUTS will be there! Nothing can go wrong. YOSH! I will just have to practice at home and ignore my mother'

_'Please dear God...let something good happen to me, just this once'_

"Hey! Girl, watch out!" Someone yelled angrily. Kaoru blinked in time to fumble and a motorcycle flies past her, but not before it runs over her right foot. A horrible cracking sound was heard along with the sound of screeching tires. Kaoru screamed and bit her lip. She wasn't some wimp girl!.

"YOU RAN OVER MY FOOT YOU ASS FACE!" Kaoru cursed loudly and she began whimpering, holding her foot. She noticed a boy covered in a fair amount of blood, groan and push the bike off him. She studies him angrily. 'Have I seen him somewhere?'

"Are you okay?" He asked blinking. He looked worried and he bent down before wincing. Kaoru punched the man in the face.

"HELL NO! YOU RAN OVER MY FOOT! I'M A VALUED SOCCER PLAYER! TOMORROW TALENT SCOUTS WERE COMING! EVERY ONE WAS COUNTING ON ME AND NOW I CANT DO JACK BECAUSE YOU RAN ...over...my foot!" Kaoru ranted and raved but at the end the tears weren't held back. (Sorry if it seems out of character but imagine getting your foot run over by a motorcyclist, damn stress T_T)

"H-Hey...I'm sorry, Jesus, I'm so sorry. I'll pay for your hospital bill." He said frowning. "My bike suddenly acted weird, my brakes don't work anymore! I'll bet you anything it was tampered with!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Kaoru yelled and winced in pain. She groaned by accident and blushed. The man raised an eyebrow and got out his phone, gently sitting down beside her. He dials a number and calls for an ambulance. Kaoru was too pissed to care but she noticed how hurt the guy was.

"On their way...sorry again Kaoru"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"Well...you said valued soccer player and I recognize you from school" The man said moving his leg while wincing again. Kaoru blinked while trying not to pay attention to her insanely swollen foot. She noticed her leg was bleeding higher, probably scrapped by the bastard's bike.

Then suddenly she looked at the man again and realized she has never seen him in school before. But then again she never pays attention to that stuff.

"I'm Butch. Butch Jojo" He said smirking a little.

"WHATEVER! YOUR THE WORST! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, and when I can walk again...your a dead ass!" Kaoru yelled at him. He cocked his head. "Jackass, cocky dumbass..."

'This girl is the first of her type...interesting' Butch thought and then winced again. 'Dammit I will find whoever tampered with my bike! I bet it was that damned Narushima!'

The ambulance arrived and Butch tried to help Kaoru up. She shoved him then elbowed his gut making him groan in pain and fall down again.

"Go to hell" She mumbled before letting the professionals take her away. The others were helping Butch who was glaring at the girl.

'Already there' He thought. How could he ever have thought this girl was interesting? She was a PHYSCO! And a BITCH! (Excuse the language T_T") NOTHING good would come outta being near a girl like that!

* * *

**Me: Its short right now..but that's mainly because it's a prologue/introduction hehe ^.^ If I get 5-10 reviews it will mean its good. SO review away! Tell me your opinion green fans!**

**Kaoru: I think you held back on m violence :)**

**Me: I think I did too :P**

**Butch: O-Oi! I don't wanna die! It was an accident!**

**Kaoru: Accident my ass! **

**Me: Bye guys! Have a good night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys...my dad slept early so I got on his computer :P**

**Kaoru: I hate you so much right now! -.-**

**Me: *rolls eyes and pushes into Butch***

***Butch falls on top of Kaoru***

**Me: While I try not to get murdered, have fun reading! ^.^ Thank you for all the review! :D**

**Kaoru: MIKU! **

* * *

**_WISE WORDS FROM SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.._**

**_~"You sometimes think you want to disappear, but all you REALLY want is to be found..."~ Kaoru :3_**

**_~"The best relationships are the ones you didn't expect to be in; the ones you never saw COMING.."~ Butch ;D_**

* * *

"Thank god you're okay Kaoru!" Momoko and Miyako cried simultaneously while running to hug their Ravenette friend, who grunted in response. Kaoru was in some different clothes, provided by her older brother Dai, who had come to see her earlier. She was allowed to leave only after they had put a boot on her foot.

"The hell with that, I am NOT okay!" Kaoru barked making her best friends flinch. She grimaced and looked at the ground. "Its all that bastard's fault!"

"Who was it?" Momoko asked tilting her head. Miyako stared worried at Kaoru. Their best friend shook her head.

"Butch Jojo" She sneered and both girls gasped. Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

"R-Really? He is the t-top guy at Townsville High" Miyako stuttered. "A lot of girls w-want him..." Kaoru laughed loudly.

"That piece of shit?"

"Hai" Momoko said licking her lips nervously. "Its also a rumor that he is very mean...dangerous even" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"No..he didn't seem that bad" Kaoru stopped to think about how the bastard tried to help her.

"Well not to girls..." Miyako said pausing before she said anything else. "Do you really not know him Kaoru-chan?"

"Nope, and I don't want to...that jackass" She grumbled while trying to get used to walking with the boot. Momoko put on a bigger smile and decided to try to change the conversation since Miyako seemed lost.

"So how long do you have the boot for?" She asked with a small smile. Kaoru stopped a cab and they all got in.

"214 Sentwood Drive (made up T_T)" She told the driver and turned to Momoko. "He said 5 or 6 weeks...I can kiss my soccer life goodbye"

"Aww Kaoru-chan, do not worry!" Miyako cheered. "Everything will be okay!" Kaoru's eyes softened knowing her best friends were trying their best. Only a handful of people knew how much it meant to her to compete in soccer.

"Thanks girls, but its going to take awhile to feel happy again. All thanks to that JACK ASS" Kaoru said pausing between jack and ass. Momoko looked at Miyako with a worried glance.

"You never k-know Kaoru, he probably didn't mean to" Momoko said with a sweat drop. Kaoru's anger was rising but she tried hard not to take it out on her friends.

"I know Momoko but he did do it! Its all his fault!" She yelled. The cab driver stopped and Miyako paid him for Kaoru. "Thank...girls..I just want to be alone for a while, kay?"

Miyako and Momoko looked hurt that she was pushing them away, but nevertheless they understood her personality and left in the same cab together. Kaoru watched it turn a corner and sighed.

"Kaoru-chan!" Her mom flung the door open and hugged her, her youngest brother and her dad behind. "I was so worried when Dai told us the news! Are you okay?! Does it hurt?!"

"Mom...no" Kaoru rolled her eyes and hugged her back, just so she would let go.

"Hey my little champ" Kaoru's dad said hugging her and lifting her a bit. Sho and her mom were whispering and decided to go back into the house. "Listen, about the soccer game-"

"Dad, I um...don't wanna talk about it" Kaoru said after hugging him. She pushes past and goes up the stairs. Her father sighs with a sad smile.

* * *

"Oh...its you guys" Butch rolled his eyes after lying back down on his hospital bed. Brick glares at him and resists the urge to slap him across the face. Boomer burst into flames.

"YOU WORRIED THE SHIT OUTTA ME YOU STUPID BROTHER!" He yelled surprising Brick and Butch. Brick chuckled to himself at Boomer's explosion. "Dammit..."

"Sorry Boom...jeez...your worse than a mother" Butch joked. "I'm perfectly fine.."

"I wouldn't say that" Brick said still chuckling. Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"We heard you broke some chick's foot, dude" Boomer said but more like a question tone. Butch's face darkened and Brick sweat dropped, Boomer soon joining him.

"Don't talk about that chick...I didn't mean to and she chunks me on the damn concrete!" Butch yelled and Boomer tried not to laugh. 'Some girl taking on Butch? I don't think so...' Boomer thought. "But she was hot...and interesting..."

"Your so weird" Brick sighed while sitting in a chair. "When can you leave?"

"Tonight...they wanted to make sure nothing serious happened"

"If something serious happened, I'll kill you" Brick threatened and Boomer smiled in the background. Butch laughed. These are his triplets after all.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too dude" Butch rolled his eyes with a grin.

_"I'M A VALUED SOCCER PLAYER! TOMORROW TALENT SCOUTS WERE COMING! EVERY ONE WAS COUNTING ON ME AND NOW I CANT DO JACK BECAUSE YOU RAN ...over...my foot!" _

Butch frowned, remembering that it was his fault...why did he have to feel so damn guilty?

* * *

**(TIMESKIP: 5 days (1 school week) later) **

Somehow Kaoru had managed to convince her parents to let her stay home. She couldn't face her teammates, Mitch, or her fan-girls. She disappointed everyone. Plus THAT guy goes there, and there is no way she can see him without killing the bastard. Today though, was a Tuesday...Monday had been a teacher work day and no one went to school.

Kaoru sighed as she couldn't wear blue jeans because of the boot, it was causing too much trouble if she did. She resulted in wearing some black caprees, black converse (one shoe of course), a green and black bracelet, green choker, green tank top and black biker jacket. Her raven layered hair fell to her breast-line in a flowing matter.

"Hey.." Dai peered through the door after hearing her walking towards it. Kaoru looked at him.

"Momoko called, said her and Miyako would wait for you at the gate." Dai announced studying her reaction. Kaoru did nothing but think. It was her fault for pushing them away...probably made them worry more but oh well. She was glad to be left alone.

"Yeah..." Is all she said as she went passed him, grabbing her bag from the doorknob on the way out. She got in her Dad's car, not once looking at him as he drove her to school.

...

When she got out of the car at the gate her friends smiled at her. She looked back at her Dad finally and waved, feeling briefly guilty about her behavior. He smiles and drives off.

"Kaoru-chan, are you feeling any better?" Miyako asked her blue dress flowing around her. Kaoru is surprised she isn't a model yet.

"Yeah, so umm..." She started awkwardly. Suddenly a group of girls surrounded her and pushed Miyako away from Kaoru.

"Kaoru-sempai we heard what happened! Its awful are you okay?!"

"Yeah are you alright?!"

"Somehow the game was rescheduled, though! So don't give up hope, Kaoru-sama!"

Kaoru was surprised at that last. The game was rescheduled?! That hardly ever happens! Plus it wouldn't matter! Could they really hold off a game that big until she was better? She highly doubted it.

It took a lot of strength to get the girls to finally leave her alone, but even then..she still wasn't alone.

"Hey"

She looked behind her and her eyes widened. It was that guy again, that bastard Butch Jojo! Two other guys smiled at Kaoru's friends, who she just noticed were coming closer to her again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled at him with a fierce glare. Butch smirked which caught her off guard.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who helped you?" He said crossing his arms over his chest. Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Someone that helped her?!

"If you truly think running over my foot helped me, I will incinerate you and feed your ashes to sharks" Kaoru hissed while Butch paled a bit but kept his stand.

"Not that" Butch said, his eye twitching. "Remember your little soccer game?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. He didn't...he c-couldnt? No one has that kind of power, right?! What...the...hell!?

"That's right, I helped postpone your game"

* * *

**Me: Surprise O.o**

**Kaoru: -.-**

**Butch: :D**

**Me: Okay, reviews people I want to know how I did! Thank you for the ones so far *tear***

**Kaoru: Someone help me and I'll give you all my money and you can have Butch for yourselves!**

**Butch: HEY NOW! :[**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys! Dad is working tonight so I can update! ^.^**

**Kaoru: It's about damn time!**

**Me: You guys are always so mean to me...*rolls eyes***

**Butch: *smiles* I am such the favorite Rowdy to everyone ;D**

**Kaoru: What the hell? Why you?**

**Butch: You should know why *Poses***

**Kaoru&Me: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Please enjoy the chapie! I will try my best to get more opportunities! **

* * *

_~The things you take for granted someone else is praying for~ (me) Miku-chan! _

"That's right, I helped postpone your game" Butch announced smiling triumphantly. Kaoru stared at him to see if he was being serious. Yup, he was being DEAD serious.

"Wait...wait you lost me!" Kaoru began nervously. She swallowed whatever was in her mouth. "You...helped me with the soccer match?"

Butch flashed the best smirk he could possess and nodded. He was glad he seemed to have impressed the impossible herself. He was so proud of himself that he didn't notice her friends talking to his brothers.

"How the hell did you do that?! And WHAT about the talent scouts?!" Kaoru demanded while stomping her good foot. She just couldn't believe this guy! If she was in his shoes she wouldn't have tried to help herself. She was such a bitch to him, so what the hell was he aiming at?!

Butch frowned then. Was there no pleasing this girl? He broke his back almost literally to convince the people and luck ended up being on his side.

"I pulled a few strings and it just so happens that a few talent scouts had been trying to reschedule anyways" Butch replied his voice tight. Kaoru paused as she took in his reply. It made so much sense that she felt guilty about being such a bitch about it to him. After all, accidents happen and even though this one seemed like the worst in the world...it wasn't really all his fault.

"Thanks" She said pausing again and looking up at him. "But I still think you are aiming at something" Butch blinked.

"Aiming at something?" He repeated, as if he didn't understand what she meant. Kaoru blew some hair out of her face and grabbed the hem of her biker jacket. He seemed to notice and took in her appearance, making her uncomfortable.

"Like, whats the catch? For you helping me, I mean." Kaoru explained, a little annoyed. Butch seemed a little surprised. Was this girl not used to people being nice to her? Or was she just clueless?

"Well I just wanted to help you since I ran over your foot" Butch remarked with a smirk again. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"So Mr. Badass with a motorcycle just wanted to be nice?" Kaoru said surprised by her own teasing tone. It was Butch's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"It's not nice to stereotype, you know" He commented and Kaoru paused, laughing shortly after. At least she didn't have to owe him anything. Butch was staring at her again. Now that she wasn't yelling at him he got a good look at her natural face. This girl was very beautiful whether she realized or not. Plus she had a hot body.

"Hey Kaoru! Time to go!" Momoko called waving goodbye to Brick, who smiled. Boomer said goodbye to Miyako by gently nudging his fist against her shoulder, her being unaware of his flirting gesture.

"Well, bye Butch" Kaoru said as if it came naturally all of a sudden. She walked away from him and he suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Kaoru!" Butch called out. She turned around, annoyed at already being called again. Butch chuckled. "Actually there is a catch to me helping you" He added with a smirk.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and at his smirk she paled.

* * *

(LUNCHTIME)

Miyako sat down next to Kaoru, sweat dropping at her. Kaoru wasn't hungry anymore so she had her head on the lunch table, a depressed aura around her.

"Kaoru-chan, what did-"

"-KAORUUU!" Momoko chirped in her usual hyper voice. She practically threw her tray on the table and wiggled her friend's arm. Miyako shook her head at them, messing with the salad on her plate.

"I'm doomed" Kaoru finally whispered. "Fuck my life"

"Kaoru-chan don't say that!" Miyako scolded as a boy passed her and winked. She blinked and turned to the girls, clearly embarrassed as Kaoru just stares at her and Momoko giggles.

"Why not Miyako? It's true!" Kaoru groaned. Momoko raised an eyebrow after stuffing a cupcake in her face.

"What did Butch ask of you?" Momoko asked narrowing her eyes. "Do we need to beat him up?" Kaoru's face turned a light light pink color.

"He asked me to go on a date with him" Kaoru remarked closing her eyes as if she were in pain. Miyako and Momoko squealed and Kaoru banged her head on the lunch table.

"It's not that bad!" Momoko cheered turning to Miyako. They clasped hands. "Kaoru's first boyfriend!"

"Second" Kaoru commented, looking up. "Remember? I dated Narushima and Butch is NOT my boyfriend, that's too far"

"Oh yea, that wimp guy with the big muscles" Miyako said blinking. Kaoru's face turned red just thinking about that mistake.

"Yeah! Doesn't he still like you?!" Momoko asked almost standing up in excitement. Kaoru groaned in response. "Oh my god, I want to see a love triangle form." At this point Kaoru was angry.

"Look Momoko, I hate Butch Jojo, always will! I am ONLY doing this because he postponed my soccer game!" Kaoru told her while grabbing her stuff and walking away.

"Kaoru, wait! I'm sorry!" Momoko called out but Kaoru just wanted to be alone again. She walked to her locker and rigged it so she could just easily open it.

Kaoru panicked when she saw her fan girls coming down the hall to go to lunch. She quickly ran into the Janitor's closet and sighed. What the hell has gotten into her?

"I don't think this is your hiding spot"

Kaoru jumped as she quickly turned around, ready to fight any offenders. She was surprised to see Butch Jojo, the last person she wanted to see right now.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Kaoru asked mildly surprised to see him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that my line?" He asked narrowing his eyes. When Kaoru glared at him, he sighed. "Hiding from girls, okay?"

"Umm, why?" Kaoru asked a little curious. Butch smirked a little.

"Because they love me too much" He replied and Kaoru rolled her eyes. He was so full of himself, it makes her sick. "They found out about our date and got mad at me."

"What, are they your girlfriends?" Kaoru replied with a tick mark. Why even try? Butch laughed.

"Don't be jealous, they are exes" He said smirking. Kaoru hit the top of his head.

"I'm not jealous, dumbass" Kaoru said and then added. "Just worried about the stupidity of you and those girls."

"You know, you'd be cuter is you weren't always mad" Butch commented with narrowed eyes. Kaoru glared at him with hate and he shrugged. "Can we just leave now?"

Kaoru agreed, but when she tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. They both paused with wide eyes.

"Did you lock us from the outside?!" Butch asked annoyed. Kaoru huffed and turned.

"I just wanted to hide from my fan-girls that I didn't notice"

"Perfect!"

"Whatever!" Kaoru retorted getting pissed. She was stuck with a jackass of a future date.

"Great, people are going to get the wrong idea. Oh well...they already think I'm some player" He said with a shrug.

"You are some player" Kaoru remarked with narrowed eyes. Butch snorted.

"You don't even know me yet"

"Thank god for that too"

"Why do you hate me so much? I helped you!" Butch argued while crossing his arms. Kaoru laughed.

"I don't know, maybe because your making me go out with someone who throws one girl away for the next one!" Kaoru yelled surprising Butch. "I don't have time to waste on someone who thinks I'm some project!"

Kaoru turned around before catching any expression from Butch. She started banging on the door and yelling. Butch stared at the back of Kaoru. It wasn't the first time he argued with a girl, but something about this argument hit him in the face. The last thing she said told a lot about herself.

"Hey Kaoru..."

"What?" Kaoru said in an almost rude tone while turning around. Butch was face palming and Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Today was an early dismissal" Butch reminded as Kaoru gasped and then face palmed.

"WE ARE STUCK IN HERE!" Kaoru yelled to the top of her lungs. "I have such bad luck" Her depressed aura was back and Butch sweat dropped this time.

"At least we have supplies in here, you can have the cover and I have snacks with me" Butch announced while putting his book bag down.

"How could I forget?!" Kaoru hissed angry with herself for getting locked in with him. "I hope someone stays long enough to hear us."

"Yeah. Me too" Butch says staring at her. She didn't notice until a few seconds.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He shook his head. He looked at the wall and she raised the other eyebrow. What was his problem? Miyako and Momoko probably thought she went home alone, so this wasn't good. Maybe Butch's brothers would come looking for him, but judging him now...probably not. He looks like the independent type.

"Hey Kaoru, if you really hate me that badly don't worry about the date" Butch whispered while still staring at the wall. Suddenly Kaoru felt like she hurt his feelings and felt guilty again, which annoyed the crap outta her.

"W-Whatever, I will feel bad if I don't" She replied and Butch got a tick mark.

"Well I want you to go because you want to, not because you have to. So don't come" He said looking at the ground. "I just thought we could get to know each other."

"I'm sure you said that to all the other girls" Kaoru said with venom, and when noticing his angry face she added. "Look, Momoko and Miyako told me about you. I didn't like what I heard."

"Hearing things and seeing them for yourself are two different things" Butch commented with his angry look still on. Kaoru paused.

"Fine, but only to get to know each other" Kaoru agreed to the date and Butch smirked. He finally got her to agree. Butch reached over, doing a trick and opened the door. Kaoru's mouth dropped open.

"WE COULD LEAVE THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Kaoru yelled at him and he laughs, running out of the closet.

"Yup, I just wanted to talk to you for a while" Butch smiled while running away. Kaoru felt on fire but knew she couldn't run after him. She was very surprised to see him in his brother's car, waiting to give her a ride.

* * *

**Me: LOL BUTCH IS SO WRONG FOR THAT! He went through all that trouble to get her to agree to a date! LOL**

**Kaoru: I'm going to kill him! *glares with evil aura***

**Butch: EEEP *runs away like hell***

**Me: BYE FOLKS! READ AND REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: HAII! :D:D I'm in such a good mood again! ^.^**

**Kaoru: I'm glad someone is TT^TT**

**Me: Whats wrong with you? O.o**

**Butch: I interrupted a date with Mitch! :I**

**Kaoru: IT WASN'T A DATE DAMMIT! THATS GROSS!  
**

**Butch: WELL YOU TWO LOOKED REALLY FRIENDLY! *glares***

**Me: STOP BEING SO JEALOUS! -_-'**

**Kaoru&Butch:...'**

**Me: Now anyways...enjoy the chapie you guys and give me those juicy reviews ;D** **Thanks! **

* * *

_~"Remind yourself that it is okay not to be PERFECT"~ Kaoru _

Kaoru seethed at her door, not liking her big black boot at all. She can't wait till 2 weeks are up and the thing gets removed. Right now, the best pleasure would be a rock against Butch's head. He had already wasted her time earlier when he pretended the door was locked. Yeah...she was still pissed about that.

"Kaoru" Kaoru jumped at the new voice outside her door. She opened the door and Dai raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, I know...I look like a girly"

"You ARE a girl though...you look...uh nice?" Dai failed at complementing. Kaoru had to wear white shorts, a black tank and black converse...not terrible but nothing that she was used too. Her bangs were clipped back with a black clip.

"Thanks?" Kaoru said mimicking his doubtful tone. "I really feel angry about this..."

"Because of the closet incident?" Dai asked his mouth wiggling. Kaoru glared at him and shot him a bird.

"Asshole..." Kaoru muttered while comparing Dai and Butch. They could be best friends if they wanted to. Why did she even tell him about that?

"Hey sorry!" Dai laughed helping himself in her room and sitting on her bed. Suddenly he turned all big brother serious. "Are you sure its safe to go out with this Rowdyruff?"

"Hai...I owe him anyways...This is why I hate owing people" Kaoru declared rubbing her temples. She grabbed her camo green jacket in case she would need it and checked herself in the mirror. She didn't have any make-up on and she really didn't need too.

"Don't let him do anything you don-"

"Oh please Dai no...not from you" Kaoru pleaded while whirling around. Dai chuckled.

"Just watching out for ya~" Dai sung while getting to his feet. Kaoru rolled her eyes. Suddenly they both heard a vehicle pull up. They both looked out her window and gawked.

It was his motorcycle! Why the HELL would he bring that death trap?! Kaoru sneered and started walking, looking at her big boot on one foot and the black converse on the other.

"Ugh, why?!" Kaoru growled while her mother started to correct her form. "Mother, please." Dai continued to laugh and follow her to the door. She opened it to find Butch and she blushed. She wasn't expecting flowers to be in her face.

"Hello Kaoru-chan~" Butch winked handing over the lillies. "I hope you like them."

"Uh...yea.." Kaoru said lamely and then finished. "Thanks.." Her mother beamed at Butch.

"Oh my...how handsome...let me take those to your room dear! Have fun!" Her mom said smiling. Kaoru groaned and shook her head at Dai, who was busy narrowing his eyes at Butch.

"Lets go Kaoru-chan" Butch murmured grabbing her arm. Her eyes widened for a second as she had to walk faster to match his pace. He got on his motorcycle and motioned for her to follow. She just glared at him and he sighed.

"So difficult...I fixed it before I came." He stated while stretching his arm out again. Kaoru narrowed her eyes. She hesitantly grabbed it and climbed on behind him. His body was warm and she kinda blushed. But she knew its because she never touched a guy like this before...

"Hey" She noticed right when he started the engine. "Since when have you started being a gentleman?" Butch paused and kicked the stand up, beginning to go.

"Hmm...good one..I have no clue why" He sweat dropped and Kaoru frowned.

"Well its doesn't suit you-"

"Yeah I don't like it" He finished while rolling his eyes. Kaoru shook her head, finding it a little humorous the way he finished her sentence. The wind's force blew back her hair so much that she knew it was messed up. Wait...hold the fucking phone...who gives a shit about hair?

"Hold on at each turn Kaoru-chan" Butch commented behind his shoulder. Kaoru glared at nothing in particular.

"Don't call me that." She stated and heard him laugh. She held on for dear life when he turned, the motorcycle leaning. She was soo not used to this, but she didn't want to seem uncool. Despite her thoughts...a small squeak escaped her lips and she saw Butch grin.

"Its not funny!" Kaoru said feeling her body heat up. She clenched her fists around his waist and glared at him, AGAIN.

"Don't worry I wont let you fall Kitty" Butch smirked and Kaoru's face twisted in surprise when he sped up, as if he was teasing her. This isn't fair! And whats wit that pet name?! Kaoru frowned.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Kaoru screamed. Later she added. "Don't call me Kitty"

"Too bad Kitty." Butch said winking. She beat on his back and he slowed down. "Oh, we're here." Kaoru sweat dropped. He helped her off, which pissed her off and he smirked AGAIN. She noticed there was a bench looking over a cliff. She raised an eyebrow. What kind of first date is this.

"We are watching the meteor shower tonight." Butch answered her thoughts. She looked at the night sky surprised, her anger disappearing for now.

"There is a meteor shower tonight?" Kaoru asked turning to him curious. A smile tugged on his lips. He nodded and led her to the picnic table. She noticed other people with their cars lined up across the way.

"..." She stared up at the sky and just felt lost. They are just stars...beautiful stars...and they ARE her symbol after all. Thinking about this now reminds her to be careful around Butch. He doesn't need to know she is Buttercup.

"Beautiful..." Butch narrowed his eyes and Kaoru couldn't help but laugh. Butch looked at her a little hurt for some reason and she shut up. Wait why would she? Who cares. "Something wrong with me liking stars?"

"No, I love them" She replied instantly and he raised an eyebrow. Kaoru just now noticed that he was wearing a green hollister jacket, green converse and a black t-shirt. His hair was spiked up and even though his skin was pale, he didn't look bad at all.

"Careful Kitty, keep staring at me and I'll blush" Butch teased and Kaoru's face flushed all colors. She jumped in his face.

"I wasn't staring! Shut it!" Kaoru yelled and he just smirked.

"Down Kitty!" He said grabbing her waist and spinning her around. She gasped and felt her head spin. He suddenly held her close, stopping. "Don't make me punish you." Kaoru blushed again for the thousandth time.

"Your such a pervert!" Kaoru shrieked while trying to pry his hands off. He let her go and just shrugged. She glared at him and jumped when she heard the gasping.

"..." Kaoru and Butch watched surprised as stars starting shooting across the sky. Their eyes never wandered but only stared in admiration.

"Oi! Kaoru!"

Kaoru and Butch blinked in recovery as they saw Mitch and Robin approaching. Kaoru smiled and Butch stared. He'd seen the guy before and was only glad he seemed more interested in that girl than Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru!" Robin smiled while hugging her. She barely glanced at Butch, who raised an eyebrow and Mitch shrugged, shaking hands with him. "How is your foot."

"Fine." Kaoru said resisting the urge to snort. Now she was angry at the memory.

"I can't believe this dude got the coaches to reschedule!" Mitch exclaimed while bumping fists with Butch. Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Wasn't too hard." Butch lied with a cool smile. Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "It was only fair." He swept a hand in his hair and smirked when some other girls giggled. Kaoru got a tick mark.

"Okay _Butchie-boy_, can I go home yet?" Kaoru asked suddenly very angry. Butch blinked at Kaoru and cocked his head. Mitch and Robin stared at each other suddenly uncomfortable.

"Nope, not yet Kitty" Butch smirked and Kaoru blushed at the embarrassment. Robin raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"So you guys are dating..?" Robin asked and Kaoru glared at her.

"NO!"

"Not currently." Butch shook his head while smiling at Kaoru. "Its an effort on my part but time is everything." Kaoru fell to the ground when Robin and Mitch nodded. They were supposed to be on her side, dammit! Suddenly Robin grabbed Kaoru's hand and smirked.

"So have you jumped him yet~?" Robin whispered in her ear. Kaoru blushed from toe to head and shivered.

"NO!" Kaoru hissed lowly. Robin laughed at her and shook her head.

"So innocent." She commented and Kaoru resisted the urge to hit her. "You should let him kiss you!"

"Helll noo Robin!" Kaoru mumbled angrily. "I don't like him at all!" Robin sighed.

"Ahhh...what can a girl do? I'll get you later" Robin said when she noticed Mitch leaving. Kaoru paled and silently thanked god for them leaving. Robin is worse than Miyako and Momoko combined!

"What did she say?"

Kaoru's breath hitched in surprise that Butch was suddenly so close. She noted his lips and started feeling hot and sick at the same time. Butch's eyes widened.

"Hey, don't faint on me now Kitty!" Butch said alarmed as he grabbed her arm. Kaoru snatched it away and backed away from him.

"R-Retard! I'm perfectly o-okay!" She said catching a breath. "Robin said nothing important to me!"

"Robin is her name?" Butch asked looking at their retreating figures. Kaoru nodded. "Well...you need to sit down, you look sick."

Kaoru glared at him but sat herself down and sighed. Suddenly Butch bent down right in front of her with a water bottle. Her eyes widened but she took it.

"T-Thanks..." She muttered with a small blush. He said nothing but put her jacket around her and sat down beside her.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" He commented finally after a couple of minutes. "What got you so worked up?"

"Nothing." Kaoru said feeling tired. "I just don't feel good that's all." Butch narrowed his eyes.

"I hope taking you out didn't make you sick." He stated while looking at the sky. Kaoru paused and looked at him.

"Why are you so worried about me now?" Kaoru asked truly interested. Butch hummed and then looked at her. He seemed to give it a lot of thought.

"Maybe because you are interesting to me Kitty" He said smirking. Kaoru rolled her eyes and frowned. She was not used to his behavior. Suddenly he stood.

"Well lets get you home before you get sick." He said and she obliged, mainly because she wanted to get away from him to gather her own thoughts.

Geez, the first boy to ever confuse her like this just had to be Butch Jojo.

* * *

**Me: That is a wrap! o;**

**Kaoru: I hate you and myself right now TT^TT**

**Butch&Me: So emo today...O.O**

**Kaoru: SHUT UP! **

**Me: Anways please give me some reviews people! ;) Thanks!**

**Kaoru&Butch: *stops fighting* BYE! *starts fighting again***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Thanks for the reviews minna!**

**Butch&Kaoru: OHAYO! **

**Me:These too will start taking your dares...if you have any to give them ;3**

**BC: WHAT?! SINCE WHEN DID WE-**

**Me: Remember you fight with Butch last time...? Afterwards I asked while your still fighting and both of you said whatever...**

**Butch&BC: O_O...E-Eto...you shouldn't do that to us..**

**Me: Its been DONE! Send your dares in the review! Heck even if you have any questions!**

**BC: BUT-**

**Me: ENJOY THE CHAPIE!~**

* * *

**_~"Some people come in your life as blessings, others come in your life as lessons.."~ Miku-chan~ :D:D_**

Kaoru tossed and turned as she tried to fall back asleep. She was in that half-asleep stage and could not get herself out of it. She knows its pathetic to let Robin's words affect her this much, but it scares her.

What if Butch wants _that _from her...she knows how high school boys are (no offense guys..^.^). She learned her lesson from Narushima, himself.

The thought of Butch using her sent her over the edge, made her feel sick all over again. She didn't think Butch was that bad of a guy, even though he ran over her foot...even then he tried his best to make it work for her.

Kaoru sat lazily in bed and looked at her alarm clock. 5:15...she might as well get up for school. The first school bell doesn't ring until 7:30, but what the heck? She cant sleep anyways...

"Seriously..." Kaoru grumbled while throwing the covers aside. She walked to her closet and sighed. She opened her drawers and began to find her outfit. She grabbed a lime green tank, a black vest, black finger-less gloves, blue jean shorts and her Nike green shoes.

She walks into her bathroom and showers, letting the warm water pellets soothe her aching body. Once she gets out she changes and blow dries her hair, letting it flip out, it falling to her collarbone. She shoved her skull pin in her hair and brushed her teeth.

By the time she finished this it was only 6:23. Shit...what was she going to do now? Kaoru sighed and walked out of her door to make herself bacon. She was mildly surprised to find Dai already in there making breakfast.

"Hey Kaoru-nii!~" Dai sang out while flipping the bacon. Kaoru's face lit up.

"Caffeine" Kaoru replied while grabbing a coffee mug. Dai laughed at her and put some more bacon on the pan and switched to the eggs.

"Bad night, huh?" Dai asked putting on some pepper. Kaoru started the coffee and sat down at the coffee table. She sighed.

"Yes...its like I couldn't stop thinking!" Kaoru grouched. Dai nodded.

"Is it because of Butch?"

Kaoru's eyes widened and a blush formed. She didn't want her older brother thinking she was some idiot or something, cause she wasn't!

"N-No, nothing like that at all Dai!" Kaoru shouted and Dai shushed her.

"Do you want to wake up Japan? God..." Dai shook his head while Kaoru glared at him. "If not him then what?"

"W-Well.." Kaoru started but then hesitated. Should she tell him? Maybe he would know... "I was thinking about those type of guys that only want one thing from a girl..." She suddenly felt stupid and embarrassed. Dai turned around in surprise.

"So it is Butch?"

"NO! I don't even know if he is like that..." Kaoru commented dryly. Dai smirked. She felt her face flush.

"Hmm...then ask Momoko, she seems to know dirt on people..." Dai said and Kaoru sweat dropped. Momoko did always know the latest drama.

"Okay..whatever..is the bacon done?" Kaoru asked while walking up to him.

"No-"

"Thanks!" Kaoru smiled grabbing some and running towards the door.

"HEY KAORU! COME BACK!"

"School, remember?" Kaoru stuck her tongue out and closed the door. She ran a few blocks still hearing Dai yelling at her for stealing most of the bacon, which she started to eat.

* * *

Kaoru walked down a few more blocks, yawning with a few tears. She tightened her grip on her backpack and wished she had more bacon. It was pretty delicious...

"Hey!"

Kaoru jumped in surprise, her mouth forming a big O. Butch and his two triplet brothers were smiling at her, Boomer waving.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" Kaoru growled, angry at having been startled. Boomer and Brick laughed.

"We go this way to school too, Kitty." Butch said with a innocent smile. Kaoru glared with her fists clenched.

"Liar, you just wanted to mess with me!"

"How did you know?!"

"BE SERIOUS!" Kaoru hissed with a tick mark. She began walking away while scowling, hearing the boys laughing and following behind her.

"I'm glad I finally get to meet Miyako-chan's friend!" Boomer cheered. Kaoru gave him the stank eye and Butch winked. Kaoru sighed.

"Don't act familiar with my friends, cause your not!" Kaoru mumbled angrily, not turning around. She heard Brick laugh.

"Yes we are, we're friends with them." He said crossing his arms. Kaoru looked beside her as they caught up to her pace. Stupid black boot... Butch suddenly grabbed her bag and she was appalled.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Butch Jojo...?"

"SMARTASS!"

Behind them, Brick and Boomer started laughing their asses off. Kaoru stared at them and began laughing too, noticing how fast she got angry. Butch laughed behind her.

"Kaoru-chan..?" Miyako asked blinking as she saw them all laughing. Momoko had to try to make herself stop giggling even though she didn't know what happened. Boomer's eyes sparked to life, making Momoko and Kaoru sweat drop.

"Miyako-chan!"

"Hi Boomer-san..." Miyako smiled warmly. She turned back to Kaoru. "How was your date?" Kaoru blushed and Butch smirked.

"As you can see..." Butch started while showing her bag he was holding and she instantly jerked it away from him.

"YOUR DATING?!" Momoko basically screamed. People around the school started looking and Kaoru just wanted to die...to just get struck by a meteor. Miyako grabbed Kaoru into a hug.

"I'm not dating him!" Kaoru yelled around Miyako to Momoko, who was already distracted by Brick. Kaoru fell anime style until Butch caught her. Miyako sweat dropped.

"Oh Kaoru..." She whispered as Boomer took her side. Kaoru glared at Butch.

"What is with you faking a gentleman?!" She demanded getting out of his grip.

"Asking all them questions..." He replied and every single guy in the area fell down laughing. (XD LOL) Kaoru sat down on the ground defeated while Miyako tried comforting her. Suddenly in minutes everything was normal again.

"I dont understand..." Momoko sighed while walking up to Miyako and Kaoru. Kaoru sighed with her and Miyako just smiled as usual.

"Kitty, I'm going to go ahead to class. I have something to do" He said smiling at her. She slightly blushed and just shrugged. He smirked and kissed the side of her face, setting her bag down beside her. Kaoru froze up in shock. He then walked off.

"AWWW!" Miyako and Momoko said with heart eyes.

"Bye Momoko & Miyako!" Boomer and Brick said waving. They waved back and Kaoru came back to life.

"Why...?" Kaoru asked while growling. "I don't understand him!"

"But that was so cute!" Miyako commented while giggling. Kaoru glared at her. Then remembering what Dai said she turned quickly to Momoko.

"Momoko, you know drama-"

"What?! I don't know drama!" Momoko exclaimed. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Anyways...what have you heard about Butch?"

"Butch...? Aww so you are interested in him!" Momoko cheered while she blushed.

"NO! JUST TELL ME!"

"Okay..okay..." She said laughing. She gave it thought. "I've heard from girls that he 'takes it and breaks it', he cant seem to stay with one girl long. I just know he dated A LOT of girls here..."

"..." Kaoru felt sick. So she was right about him. He was that one type of thing from girls, guy. Kaoru looked away with a weird burning sensation in her eyes.

"Kaoru...?" Miyako asked worriedly.

"Keep going Momoko."

"Uhm...okay well he is a major troublemaker too, to other guys and teachers..." Momoko said looking up. "That's about it I think...his brothers are almost the same.."

"I see...I should go to my locker...bye." Kaoru said walking away before they could stop her. People down the hall either gave her pity looks or weird looks. She glared at the floor as she hobbled away.

"-Kaoru, but yeah she'll be mine again."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she immediately stopped and looked around the corner. She saw Chris, a friend of Mitch, and NARUSHIMA! Her ex...what the hell?! Did that come from him?!

"Go for it man...I'd do that myself!"

Kaoru felt sick all over again, and made a mental note to beat up Chris later. She kept on listening.

"What about Butch? They are like an item now.." Chris replied dully. Narushima snorted.

"Kaoru doesn't like him yet...so I just have to get rid of him."

"How?"

"I have the next midterm's answer sheet, I'm going to frame him with it by putting it in his bag."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she couldn't believe her ears. She began to hobble away from the place and try to find Butch.

* * *

**Kaoru: NARUSHIMA! *_***

**Me: O_O Omg...**

**Butch: Miku-chan...why do you hate me?**

**Me: I-I Don't lol...**

**Kaoru: Can I kill Momoko and Narushima!?**

**Momoko: *walks in* WHY ME?! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!**

**Me: Have fun with reading. SEND ME REVIEWS OR THE GREENS SOME DARES/QUESTIONS!**


End file.
